Chmaber of the Eternal-11
by Rosannapuppies
Summary: Four friends, one in each house, have come to Hogwarts. They suspect that their new teacher is a vampire and will do anything to find the Mirror of Erised before him. Note- I will be making this into a series :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 16: The Marauders Map

Theo shivered as he lay in the warm dormitory, sweaty from his dream. He glanced outside. It was still dark. Theo looked at his watch, which lay on the bedside table. The time was 3:00 in the morning. He was about to close his eyes again, when suddenly, an idea came into his head. There was no way that Filch slept in his office so it was probably empty. 'But what if it's locked?' he asked himself. An answer immediately presented itself. Professor Flitwick had taught them the 'Unlocking Charm' last term and Theo had been able to perform it successfully. With this plan in mind, Theo snuck out of the common room with his torch and wand in hand, the blank map stuffed into his pajama pocket. As he crept past the kitchens, Theo was tempted to wake Patrick but decided against it. When he had reached the office, Theo paused for a moment to look around and make sure no one was following him. Once he was satisfied that no one was there, Theo walked up to the door, he took the torch in his left hand. "Alohomora," he whispered, pointing the wand at the keyhole. A small light filled the keyhole but it quickly faded out, leaving the door open. He was about to go in when he heard footsteps down the corridor, coming towards him. Fearing that it might be Filch, Theo quickly switched off his torch and hid in the dark. He waited as the footsteps got closer and when they finally reached the door, they stopped. Theo didn't dare to breath as he listened to the two voices talking. "Look, the door's open!" "The better for us. What do we have to say for writing to appear and disappear?" The two sounded like the voices of two boys rather than those of Filch and a professor. Theo sat still, waiting for them to carry on. There was pause before a voice whispered, "'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and 'Mischief managed'." "Got it. Ready Al'?" Theo crept away towards the Hufflepuff common room and replayed what he had just heard. What were talking about? A password or something….but, no. That wouldn't make sense, since they were talking about writing. He sighed as he plonked down onto the couch and oulled out the blank parchment. Suddenly, an idea struck him. What if they had been talking about the map he was holding? And the words were to make the writing appear on it! So it was a map of Hogwarts! Excited by this thought, Theo quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said quietly, tapping the map with the tip of his wand, repeating what the voices had said. He watched, amazed, as in the dim light of the lamps surrounding him, writing spread on the parchment, forming into words. "The Marauder's Map," he read unfolding it. Theo grabbed the map and ran to wake up Patrick.

"Look Patrick! It really is a map! Wake up!" he cried excitedly, pulling the covers off Patrick, who awoke and pulling himself up onto his elbows, gazed around him with a dazed look on his face. "Wha-? Is Christmas over? Urghhhh…" he was about to return to sleep, but Theo grabbed him by the arm. "Patrick, wake up! Look!" he yelled, shining a lantern in his eyes. Patrick sat up, his eyes half open. "Oh, yes, yes. Map is a…map," rambled Patrick. Theo let go of him realising that it was useless to try. He closed the dormitory door, as Patrick mumbled in his sleep. "Map, yes. Christmas is….Hagrid! You're an elf?"

Theo returned to his room and opened the map, carefully studying all writing. Suddenly, something caught his attention. Two feet, named Minerva McGonagall, had been walking down a corridor, when they suddenly disappeared, facing a wall. Theo stared at the paper, thinking what this could mean. 'Perhaps there's a secret room or passageway there. That could be where the Mirror is! We need to get inside that room. When Patrick wakes up,' thought Theo, watching as McGonagall appeared and walked off in the direction of her office. "Mischief managed," whispered Theo, watching as the writing disappeared and the parchment became blank again. He put away his wand and the map, turned off the torch and settled down to sleep.

Seven hours later, Theo woke up Patrick and explained his idea to him. Patrick watched in amazement as the writing appeared on the parchment. Theo pointed to the spot where McGonagall had disappeared. "You think the Mirror's in there? Remember what Hagrid said. It's protected," asked Patrick, pulling on a Christmas jumper. "Come on, let's go!" he said, handing the map to Theo to direct him where to go.

Eventually, they found the correct corridor. Theo walked straight ahead and stopped still, watching, as a huge wooden door, like any other door around Hogwarts, appeared in front of them. Theo put the map away and moved towards the door. He slowly reached out and opened the door, not knowing what to expect there. It was dark and as they stepped inside, the door slowly swung closed. For a moment, everything was dark. Then, by itself, the brazier to their right, alighted with bright orange flames that lit the entire tunnel in front of them. They moved forward, walking down a slight slope, which, by and by, led them to a large room. It appeared to be empty. Patrick gulped as he looked around.

In all the corners, there were huge cobwebs, thick and misty. Theo, who was too busy making sure no one was following them, felt Patrick tap him on the arm impatiently. "What?" he asked edgily, looking at him. Patrick pointed in front of them and following his finger, Theo saw what he was so worried about. Lying in one dark corner, was a huge, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic spider. Theo gulped loudly. "Let's get out of here," whispered Patrick. Theo nodded and the both of them began to slowly back away. The spider appeared to be soundly sleeping. Theo sighed in relief and turned his back to the spider, walking forward quickly. He was stopped by Patrick, who gestured towards the spider with shaking hands.

The Acromantula, which had until now, been sleeping, was showing signs of waking. It's hairy legs twitched as it raised it's enormous head. They stared with horror-struck faces as one, then two, then five white eyes opened until all eight were wide open and observing them coldly. The two of them took a step back and broke into a run. Theo shuddered as he heard the blind spider's squealing and scuttling, as loud as a galloping horse. "Come children, come to Bulagirmán's web. It's a nice place to die," it called in a high, cold voice. Theo opened the door with a bang and pulling Patrick through, they both leaned on the door and pushed it as hard as they could. The Acromantula, too big to fit through the door, hissed and rasped, trying to get them with it's sharp pincers. With a big push, the boys managed to shut the door on it, and sliding the lock shut, they collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, not saying a word.

Bulagirman's squeals eventually died out and when the boys helped each other up, they saw that the door had disappeared and they had been leaning on a stone wall. "Let me ask you a question; who keeps a spider like that locked up in a school?!" exclaimed Patrick, as they made their way back to the Homework Room. Theo shrugged. "It's probably guarding the Mirror, that's why," explained Theo, turning left. As they were walking down an empty corridor, Patrick heard someone coming. "Hide. Someone's coming," he whispered, ducking down a passageway, hidden behind a tapestry portraying a knight in armour slaying a vampire. Through a small hole in the fabric, the could see the corridor clearly. Theo furrowed his brow when he saw Transfigurantes stalk past them, his face serious. When he was out of sight, the two boys climbed out from their hiding place and returned to the Homework Room. "Where do you think he was going?" asked Theo quietly, as two boys passed them. "Probably to check what all noise was," replied Patrick, watching a tea cup dance around the pumpkin juice jug. Theo nodded. "Yeah, nosy-" he was about to say exactly what nosy, but Patrick interrupted him. "I agree," he said simply.

Over the course of the remaining school holidays, the boys relaxed and enjoyed themselves, knowing that the Mirror was definitely at Hogwarts. Theo's dreams still occurred every night, but he was less shaken by them now. Finally, the Christmas holidays came to an end


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 17: Bulagirman's weakness.**

Dasha gaped at Theo as she and Jai listened to what had happened during the holidays while they were away. "Next year, I'm staying," she declared grinning, as she surveyed the Marauder's Map. Theo was about to reply when Jai broke in with a whisper. "Ssh! Someone's coming, hide the map!" Dasha stuffed the map into her robes just as Malfoy and his cronies came around the corner. "Well, well, well, Theo. Your father told me that you stayed behind at school for the holidays. I wonder why?" he asked mockingly, making a tall red-head girl snicker. Theo smirked. "Who're your new cronies, _Malfoy_?" Malfoy sniggered. "This is Armstrong, Zach Armstrong and _this_ is Elena Zabelinskaya." Dasha stared at Elena for a second. "Are, are you Russian?" she asked her. The girl nodded. For a few minutes, Dasha and Elena conversed in Russian, but Theo, even though he couldn't understand a word, could tell that they didn't like each other at all. Malfoy smiled smugly as Elena whispered something in his ear causing Dasha to glare at them defiantly. "Well, see you later. Oh and by the way Bran, I think Elena is right," jeered Malfoy, to which Dasha responded by turning her back to him. Immediately after they had left, the four friends grouped together. "What did she say to you, Dasha?" they questioned. Dasha sighed. "She said that she couldn't believe I was actually Russian and that I probably learnt it from someone. Then she said that it was a wonder I was in Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff," she explained gloomily, causing Patrick to cry out indignantly and Theo to clench his knuckles together tightly. "What did you say to her?" inquired Jai. Dasha raised her head proudly. "I told her that if _she_ was actually Russian, she wouldn't be in Slytherin, she'd be in Ravenclaw. And she wouldn't be hanging with such a stupid bunch of nitwits who call their Dad's ' _Daddy'_ ," she said fiercely, watching as the threesome lounged in the Slytherin common room. Theo patted her on the back proudly. "I bet she didn't tell Malfoy that," he said, grinning. "About the spider, since you've told me, I've been thinking; that was probably Hagrid's protection part for the Mirror, so why don't we go ask him about it?" suggested Dasha, handing the map to Jai, which she duly stowed away. "Okay, sounds good," agreed Patrick, shouldering his backpack. "Come on, hurry up, we've only got twenty minutes before the front doors close!" warned Jai as they ran out of the school towards the light that was Hagrid's hut. "Who's there?" asked a gruff voice, from behind the door. "It's us Hagrid," explained Theo. They all stepped back as the door was opened. Hagrid beamed. "Come in, come in!" he cried, as they sat down on the chairs next to the table. "Hagrid, these are our friends; Dasha and Jai," introduced Theo as the girls shook hands with Hagrid. "Well, what is you four want?" he asked, pouring everyone a cup of tea. "Well, we were wondering. About the Mirror of Erised that's being guarded right now. And we know it's the Mirror, Hagrid. Is that big blind spider yours?" asked Dasha, sipping her tea. Hagrid frowned. "How did you know about Bulagirman?" he asked with concern. "Well, me and Patrick accidentally entered the room where he's kept. And, he chased us. How did he know where we were, if he's blind?" demanded Theo, shuddering as he remembered those milky white eyes. "Well, if he's blind then he's got really good hearing. I don't why you went in, bothering poor old Bulagirman," explained Hagrid, gulping down his tea. "Poor old? That thing nearly ate us," exclaimed Theo. Hagrid shook his head. "You've gotta be gentle with him. Poor thing, stuck all by himself in the Room of Requirement," Hagrid sighed sadly. "Well, how do you have to be gentle with him?" asked Jai carefully. Hagrid shook his head. "Tha's top secret. I'll tell you later. Off to bed now! Off you go!" he said, ushering them out the door. "Bye Hagrid!" they said, running towards the castle.

"You've gotta be gentle with it? _Gentle_?! I'd like to see him be gentle with a beast like that," declared Patrick as they made their way up the stairs. "He probably would be," replied Jai. "Tomorrow, after classes, we go to Hagrid's and we find out how you get past it. Okay?" asked Theo. They all nodded and went off to their separate common rooms.

The next day, after all their classes, the four friends set off to Hagrid's, determined to hear about how you could be gentle with a huge, man-eating spider. They found Hagrid outside, right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, boiling something in his cauldron. "Hello, you four. What're you here for?" asked Hagrid, pretending to not remember their conversation the night before. "Hi Hagrid, we've come to hear about the spider," said Theo, sitting down on the log next to Hagrid. "Bulagirman? What about him? Lovely weather we're having today," said Hagrid sheepishly, attempting to distract the conversation. Dasha shook her head. "Hagrid, tell us please," she said. Hagrid sighed. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone. If Bulagirman's being a little rowdy, I just sing him Baa Baa Black Sheep and he falls asleep in the corner," whispered Hagrid, making them all lean in closer so as to hear him. Theo gaped. "Baa Baa Black Sheep? Wow," he remarked, as all of them grinned. Hagrid nodded proudly. "Yup. He can sing it himself too ya know." The four friends got up. "Thanks Hagrid. We've gotta go," explained Jai pulling her scarf tightly around her. Hagrid waved. "Bye!" he called, turning around.

Just as he was about to enter the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid stopped. "I could've sworn that I just saw a bat," he muttered, gazing at the treetops. After a few moments, convinced he hadn't really seen anything, Hagrid once again, entered the forest.

"So, now that we know how this _thing_ can be calmed down, what are we going to do?" asked Jai, climbing the staircase two stairs at a time. Theo grinned slyly. "We need to find the Mirror before the vampire does," he explained. "By the way, who do you think the vampire could be?" he asked her even though the question was more aimed towards Dasha. "Professor Transfigurantes…possibly," Jai replied hesitantly, glancing at Dasha. She sighed. "Yeah, it probably is Transfigurantes," she said, opening her potions book. "But if we're going to find the Mirror before him, we need to be prepared to enter the Room of Requirement. If one of us gets hurt, we need something to heal them," here she paused as the other three looked at one another in puzzlement. She smirked. "Healing potions of course. It'll take at least a few weeks to make them though but it's better to be prepared," she explained as they all groaned. "A few weeks?! The Mirror could already be stolen by then," exclaimed Theo in frustration. Dasha nodded. "I know, but at least we won't die," she said gravely. Theo sighed. "Well, let's get started straight away," he said begrudgingly as they all hurried to the Potions classroom. Here, Dasha took charge. "We're going to make a potion for each of us. Don't stuff it up, your life might later on depend on this. Get your cauldrons and open your potions book to page 30. Do what the instructions say. Theo, occasionally, check the map to see if anyone's coming this way," she instructed, opening her book. Theo nodded and unrolled the map in front of him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Dasha immediately began to work, crushing up her bezoar determinedly while it took Theo a good five minutes to read all the instructions. They all laughed when Patrick had spilt some of his un-finished potion and watched with horror as it had turned into a green, mushy goothat bubbled like a living creature..

An hour and a half later, all four of them had managed to produce a teal-coloured potion of good quality, even if it had taken Patrick and Theo two tries to get it right.

Dasha, who had soon finished hers, had begun to pace behind them, examining what they were doing and pointing out what was wrong. Patrick watched as Dasha poured the contents of each cauldron into four glass bottles. "Here's yours, here's yours and here's yours," she said, handing them out and keeping one for herself. Jai dropped it into her robes and the boys stowed it into their trouser pockets. Dasha smiled. "Good. Now, we need to make a wound-cleaning potion. That's page twenty. I've got my ingredients so I'll read them out to you. 1 pint of Acromantula Venom, 1 pinch of Asphodel, 1 Bezoar, Billywig Sting and 2 Mistletoe Berries," she read as they all gathered their ingredients.

At the end of an hour, they all were half-way through, with their potions a pretty rosy-pink colour. As they left the classroom, Theo checked the map. Making their way towards the dungeons were McGonagall and Malfoy. "Guys! Run! McGonagall's coming!" he whispered frantically. They all broke into a jog and turned around the corner just in time.

"I saw them go in here Professor," said the whiney voice of Virtutis Malfoy.

"Well, they're not here, are they, Mr Malfoy? 30 points from Slytherin, now, off to your common room," chastened McGonagall sternly and Theo heard her heels tap-tapping as she walked away. "Come on, let's go!" Jai beckoned. She hurried away, leading them towards the Homework Room. After checking that no one was there, they all collapsed onto the benches, breathing heavily from their run. Theo burst into laughter. "Can you imagine Malfoy's face when he realised we weren't there?" he asked as they all joined him in their mirth. "What do we do with the potion next?" asked Patrick, examining his pink potion with slight disapproval. "We have to add 1 pinch of unicorn horn to it for three weeks, each time before we go to bed, and stir it counter-clockwise five times after we add it," she said, no even opening the book. "What about this?" asked Jai, showing the teal-coloured potion. "Keep it somewhere where you know it'll be safe and _don't_ use until we're in the Room of Requirement," she warned, stowing hers into her robes. Theo nodded. "I'll wear mine around my neck, just in case." Dasha nodded. "That's fine, just wear it below your collar so that you can't see it," she suggested. "Now, don't forget to add unicorn horn and stir it _5_ times _counter-clockwise_ ," reminded Dasha as they mounted another staircase.

"Goodnight."

"'Til tomorrow."

"Goodnight and _don't_ forget!"

"'Night!"

The four of them retired to their dormitories and quickly added their unicorn horns, making sure no one was watching, as they stirred their potion.

That night, Theo slept well, for once not haunted by the figure in robes and the windowless chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 18: Baa Baa Black Sheep**

The next three weeks were unusually ordinary, or at least, as ordinary as things can be at Hogwarts. I shall give you a brief summary by saying that Ravenclaw won a game against Gryffindor while Slytherin and Hufflepuff tied. Dasha constantly reminded her friends of their potions and also of the upcoming exams. She had taken to asking one of them to test her by holding the book and asking her questions. She encouraged them to do the same but they didn't listen.

Finally, three weeks were over, during which the potion had gradually turned a bright shade of purple. "Well, the potion's ready now. I think it'll be safe to enter the Room of Requirement now," declared Dasha, regarding her potion with pride as she examined it inside her vial. Theo nodded. "We'll go tomorrow and-" he was cut off by Anastasia who had come up to the group. "Hi Dasha. Professor Transfigurantes sent me to tell you the he wants you and your friend Miss Gatward to report to his office. Apparently he has something to show you that has to do with broomsticks," she explained, handing Dasha a note. She read it and clapped excitedly. "Oh thanks, Anastasia! Come one Jai!" she said, pulling Jai away with her. "See you guys later?" called Theo as they hurried away. "Yeah! If we don't come soon, don't worry!" called Dasha as they left the Homework Room. Anastasia grinned. "Seeya guys!" she said, leaving them.

Theo shrugged. "Meet up in the Great Hall for dinner in five minutes?" he asked as they left. Patrick nodded. "Yup," he said, putting his vial in his bag.

After they had both carefully put away their potions, the two friends joined each other in the Great Hall. "I wonder why Transfigurantes has decided to call them now? She obviously told us not to worry because he's a vampire. Still, I don't trust 'im," said Patrick, thinking out loud. Theo nodded and silently ate his food. Patrick frowned. "Are you okay, Theo?" he asked. Theo sat in thought in thought for a moment then turned in his seat to face Patrick. "Listen; if they don't return by bed time, we're going to find them. I don't trust Transfigurantes," he said, making sure no one at the Hufflepuff table heard them. Patrick nodded. "Deal. We'll do our homework until 6:00 and then go to find them if they don't return." Theo agreed and the two of them ate the rest of their dinner in a much lighter mood.

As the two of them sat doing their homework, Patrick checked his watch. Theo, it's 6:05. Where are they?" he asked, sighing worriedly. "Let's give them ten more minutes," reasoned Theo, even though he too, looked concerned. Patrick nodded and continued writing.

Ten minutes passed and they still hadn't returned. "Okay let's go to Transfigurantes' office and check," agreed Theo. They quickly put away their textbooks and hurried to the office. "Professor?" asked Patrick, knocking on the wooden door. There was no reply. Cautiously, Patrick opened the door and went in. The office was empty. Theo gasped and pulled out the map. "We just missed them, look he's taking them somewhere! The Room of Requirement! After him!" exclaimed Theo. They broke into a sprint and charged down the corridor until they found themselves outside the ordinary-looking door. Theo inhaled deeply and pulled open the door. They ran down the tunnel and found Bulagirman already awake, if still lying down. Theo pulled to a halt and caught Patrick as he stopped too. The Acromantula leapt up and slowly scuttled toward them. Theo gulped. "Baa baa black sheep!" he sang, his voice cracking half-way through. The spider stopped and regarded them silently. Theo coughed and tried again. "Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool?" "Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full," sang in reply Patrick as the spider began to sway to and fro. The boys edged closer towards the door behind it. "Baa baa black sheep have you any wool?" "Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." "One for the man, one for the dame, one for the boy who lives down the lane." After two more verses, the spider had completely fallen asleep and lay still in it's corner. Patrick crept forwards and carefully opened the door. He pulled Theo through and after closing it, leaned on the door and sighed with relief. Theo straightened. "Come on, we've wasted precious time," he encouraged, moving further into the room.

This room was completely empty but the boys got an uncanny feeling that it was filled with magic. Suddenly, causing Theo to jump, Patrick burst out laughing. Theo watched in bewilderment as his friends eyes streamed with tears and he rolled around on the stone floor, crying out in fits of laughter. "Ha ha ha ha. Oh! Ha ha ha!" "Get up Patrick!" cried Theo, rushing to his side trying to help him up. Patrick knocked his hand away. "Stop it! Stop it! It tickles! Hee hee!" Theo grabbed his friend and pulled him up, as a feeling of happiness began to slowly creep through his body. Staggering from Patrick who couldn't support himself, Theo nearly exploded from holding back his laughter. Tears were pouring down both of their faces as they pushed themselves through the door and shut it. Theo shook himself as he felt the effects of the Cheering Charm immediately wear off, and looking at Patrick, he could see that the same was happening to him. The two friends sat on the floor, regaining their breath and rubbing their ribs, which now hurt a lot, from so much later. The two friends helped each other up and gazed around.

The walls were grey stone, but in between the cracks, Harry could see vines of some strange plants twisting and turning. Other than the room appeared empty. As they stepped forward, Theo felt something wet on the floor and looking down, saw that water was slowly seeping through the floor. "Patrick, we need to get out of here. Look!" he said, showing him the water. Patrick frowned. "Come on, let's get to the door!" he cried, rushing to it, trying to pull away the ivy that was on it. Suddenly, Patrick withdrew his hand. "Ouch! It bit me!" Theo immediately stopped what he was doing. "I bet you anything it's poisonous!" he said. Patrick began to reply when suddenly they were interrupted by a hearty voice. "If you want to pass, you have to answer my riddle correctly. Are you up to it?" the voice asked them. Theo glanced around. "Where's it coming from?" Patrick pointed wildly. "There! That plant!" They rushed to it. "What's your riddle?" asked Theo desperately, feeling the water lap at his knees. The plant nodded it's head. "The eight of us go forth not back to protect our king from a foe's attack. What are we?" asked the plant, leering at them as well as any plant can.

Theo bowed his head in concentration and Patrick, beginning to panic, collapsed against a wall. "Now I'll never get to see my parents again! We'll just drown! And I'll never be able to do anything again! My favorite things; all gone! Wizard's Chess, Bertie Botts Every-" he wailed, not getting much farther than that because Theo grabbed him by the shoulders, grinning wildly. "Chess! Chess! That's it! The answer is chess pawns!" he said, addressing the plant. "It bowed its head. "Correct." The water stopped rising, just higher than waist high and the two friends waddled towards the door, opening it as the ivy pulled itself off the door and melted away. Bursting through the door, the boys shut it with a bang. Patrick grinned and then grimaced as he looked at his bitten hand. It had begun to swell and turn purple. Patrick bent down and took out from his sock, a vial filled with wound-cleaning potion. Unscrewing the cork, he gently tapped it with his finger, watching as three drops of the purple liquid fell onto the bite and hissed, going up in smoke. While Patrick put away the vial, Theo watched as the smoke cleared revealed a clean scratch-looking injury that was no longer purple or swelling. Patrick grinned in dismay. "Well, at least it's clean," he remarked. Theo grinned halfheartedly and looked about the room. It had a tall ceiling and there were wooden beams. Straight ahead, in the centre of the room, stood a huge mirror. Moving forward, they could see that this was no ordinary mirror. It's frame was golden and had rubies and emerald sprinkled through it. Engraved on the top of the frame, in words that Theo could hardly read, was: ' _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_ in what was probably a long dead language of the past. As Patrick came up beside him, Theo looked into the Mirror. There, he saw a door. "Look, Patrick! That's where Transfigurantes must've taken them! Can you see the door?" he asked excitedly. Patrick peered closer and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I can see it! Come on, let's go!" he said, stepping forward into the mirror. Theo expected him to crash but he just melted through it and disappeared. Breathing deeply, Theo stepped forward and instead of sharp shards, felt himself walking through cool, almost water-like substance, which instantly melted away, and he found himself, next to Patrick, standing outside the door.

In silent agreement, they pushed open the door and entered the room.

Theo gasped as he recognised it. This was the exact same room that he had been dreaming about for the entire year. "What is it Theo?" asked Patrick, concerned. "This is the room I've been dreaming about," explained Theo, not taking his eyes off the motionless figure that stood, praying at the stone table. " _Saint-Germain, asculta-ma orationem ma ad sa ut si tibi va te de nocte feminin sacrificia va in aduce Camera Aeterni,"_ he muttered and this time, Theo instantly recognised that voice. "Good evening, Lincoln, Guinness. I have been expecting you," purred the Professor pulling down his hood and turning to face them. Theo forgot his confidence as he saw the blood red eyes that bored into him. "You're…you're a vampire!" he said, moving back. Transfigurantes, smiled coldly and raise his hand. Instantly the door behind them shut and Theo and Patrick backed into its wood. "Yes, yes, very well done. But you two already knew that, didn't you?" asked the Professor, taking a step forward. "Where are Jai and Dasha? What've you done with them?!" asked Patrick fiercely. Transfigurantes smirked. "Why they're here, in the Chamber of The Eternal," he said making a movement with his arm and taking another step. Theo frowned and then stared horror-struck as Dasha and Jai, tied with thick ropes and struggling, were involuntarily pulled forward from a dark corner. When the girls saw them, their eyes widened in surprise and they cried out, struggling even more, "Theo, Patrick! What ar-" They were silenced by the Professor. "Well, well. I have often seen you enter this place, but as a ghostly figure, now you are real and cannot elude Him," said the Professor, taking a step forward. "Why have you brought them here?" demanded Theo, as he and Patrick moved closer together. "You, see, boys, your friends, and yourselves, are exactly like the founders of this school. But I only needed female blood for my sacrifice; a pity. I would've enjoyed sacrificing you two, who have cost me so much!" he spat, revealing his extended fangs. Patrick gulped. "But now, I shall rid myself of you two and make my sacrifice to Saint-Germaine, the Lord of all vampires!" During this, Theo and Patrick had been slowly drawing out their wands from their back pockets. As Transfigurantes spoke, Theo quietly whispered. "On three, Incendio. Okay? One, two, three!" They raised their wands at the Professor and as Theo shouted three, they drew a flame shape in the air and yelled, " _Incendio!_ " Immediately, bright orange flames, that brought a warmth to the cold chamber, erupted from their wand tips and shot forward like a jet of water, hitting Professor Transfigurantes squarely in the chest. He had been mid-leap when he was hit and as he fell, the boys ran forward just in time. They watched with horror as the Professor body burned and his cries of rage died out as he became nothing more than ashes. The boys grinned and rushed over to Jai and Dasha, helping them pull off the now loose ropes. With cries of joy, the four friends embraced each other in one big group hug.

Unexpectedly, the book lying on the table, burst into bright blue flames, cold and cruel. In the flames, a face could be seen, evil and snarling. " _You have killed my most faithful servant! Fools! I shall still rule my kingdom of vampires! And you will be my thralls!_ " cried the face. The foursome backed away as the flames grew higher and advanced on them. Falling through the door, Jai and Dasha leaned on it and pushed it closed, slotting the lock in place. Once the voice had disappeared, the four friends stepped through the Mirror. As soon as they entered the room where the Mirror was kept, Theo felt, for the first time in ages, how tired and hungry he was. Trying to not fall asleep, all he remembered before the blackness were the voices of McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 19: Saint-Germain**

Dasha sighed as she sat reading, waiting for Theo to show signs of waking. Giving up on reading, she surveyed the sweets on the table beside the hospital bed with envy. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she snuck herself one of the Sherbet Lemons meant for Theo and began to unwrap it.

Theo woke up to find himself in the hospital wing. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dasha unwrap a sweet and put it in her mouth. "Where's everyone else?" he asked, trying to sit up and being pushed down. "Patrick still sleeping and Jai has gone with Madam Pomfrey. I've been waiting two hours for you two wake up; what took you so long?" she asked grinning. "You gave up _reading_?" he asked incredulously, seeing the book lying limp in her hands. Dasha nodded. "Can you believe it? I hope we haven't missed any exam preparation," she said, biting her fingernails with worry. Theo laughed. "Typical." Dasha rolled her eyes and was about to reply sarcastically when suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared. "Miss Bran, Mr Lincoln, how are you?" she asked kindly, transfiguring a chair for herself. "I'm fine and so is Theo," replied Dasha. He nodded. "Good. I wanted to thank you for preventing Professor Transfigurantes from stealing the Mirror of Erised, which he would've undoubtedly done after sacrificing you and Miss Gatward, Miss Bran," began McGonagall, addressing both of them. "As a thank you, I shall give you and your friends, a hundred points a piece. Give them my thanks, will you?" she requested, with a hint of a smile. Dasha and Theo traded looks of amazement, grinning wildly. As McGonagall got up to leave, Theo asked her a question. "Professor, what is the Chamber of the Eternal and who was he trying to sacrifice us to?" Professor McGonagall sighed. "The Chamber of the Eternal is a chamber between the world of dreams and reality. You and Mr Guinness could enter it through the Mirror of Erised because it was your most deepest desire, which the Mirror shows. In regards to your second questions, suffice it to say that it was to a vampire saint. That'll be all?" she asked and after no response, quickly left the hospital wing. Dasha shuddered. "And to think that I liked the Professor," she said, looking slightly disappointed. "Well now you know to not trust people-so much," said Theo, smiling. Dasha grinned. "Yeah, I suppose so." Theo yawned as he felt the second Sleeping Draught take action. "I'm tried…need to sleep now…" he explained, as his eyes closed and he instantaeneously, fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Theo left the hospital wing and was immediately pressured by Dasha and his teachers, to revise for the exams five times before bed, which he did occasionally.

Then, the exams came, and the four friends were all sitting in a row, with Jai at the front, then Theo, Patrick and at the end, Dasha. The exams were on things he had already learnt so they weren't that scary, at least, not as scary as fighting a full-grown vampire.

"What did you get for question 5? I put down Mistletoe, but I suppose I should've putten down Mistletoe berries? What do you think?" fretted Dasha as the sat outside in the sun, reviewing their final exam papers. Jai laughed. "Calm down Dasha. I'm sure Mistletoe is fine,' she said patronizingly. Theo laughed too. "At least exams are over!" Dasha sighed sadly. "I know." Jai grinned. "You're sad?!" she asked incredulously. "Well, she was the best out of the whole for Defence Against the Dark Arts exam," admitted Theo as the watched the Giant Squid lazily waggle his tentacles. Patrick smiled happily and lay down in the grass, gazing up at the clear blue sky.

Soon, the worry of exams was over, and pressure to win the Quidditch Cup began. Dasha smirked as she surveyed the Hufflepuff team hovering in front of them. As soon as the game began, she shot to the hoops and turning around, immediately blocked a goal through the right hoop.

The game was quick and clean with Ravenclaw 180 and Hufflepuff 100. Dasha beamed as she left the roaring Pitch and walked to the changing room, feeling a massive improvement since the last time she played.

Dasha heard the roars from the Pitch grow louder and as she found her seats, Dasha saw Jai and Theo flying about the stadium. Settling down to watch the game in the Ravenclaw stands, cheering for both teams.

Jai, who played as Beater, didn't stop herself from hitting a Bludger in Theo's direction even if he was her friend.

Theo felt the hot air whip back his hair as he shot forward, trailing the Snitch as fast as he could, leaning forward and willing his broom to be faster. He was nearly touching the Snitch when suddenly, from nowhere, the Gryffindor Seeker flew in front of him and grabbed the Snitch. "Gryffindor Wins!" announced Patrick over the megaphone. Theo smiled, even though he was inwardly punishing himself for being so careless. "With a score of 150 to 130!" continued Patrick as Theo landed on the grass and waited to hear the rest. "Over the whole year, Gryffindor has gathered 280 points, Ravenclaw 290, Slytherin 180 and Hufflepuff 150!" Theo cheered as the Ravenclaw side of the Pitch exploded, and he could distinctly hear them chanting "Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!" He watched as the Ravenclaw team zoomed onto the Pitch and circled around before landing all around him. He quickly mounted and hovered above them, high fiving Dasha on the way. Davies, with the entire team, walked forward to meet Madam Hooch who was walking towards them. She shook his hand and handed him a huge silver cup, with the words ' _Hogwarts Quidditch Cup_ ' written on it. "Congratulations Davies! You have a fine team!" she said, patting him on the back. Dasha beamed as she shook Madam Hooch's hand.

Overall, the last few days of Hogwarts were cheerful and fun filled. The four friends had almost forgotten the fear and fatigue they had felt inside the Room of Requirement.

Theo shuddered as he sat in the Great Hall, remembering Transfigurantes' angry, shocked face as he burned. Crossing his fingers, he hope that their next year at Hogwarts would be calm and quiet.

Focusing his attention on the staff table, he watched as McGonagall stood. "Over the past years, Hufflepuff has accumulated 150 points, Gryffindor-180, Slytherin-200, and the winner, with 220 points…Ravenclaw!" announced McGonagall. Immediately after she had finished speaking, sapphire blue banners embroidered with bronze and showing a flying raven, appeared, hanging from the ceiling.

He clapped, pleased that Slytherin had been second, with the one hundred points he had earned. "Also, before we begin to eat, I would like to mention to you how four students, from different houses, rid Hogwarts of a vampire and saved the Mirror of Erised. Particularly two of them, saved their friends from being sacrificed. Everyone clap please for Mr Lincoln, Miss Bran, Mr Guinness and Miss Gatward!" requested McGonagall, clapping loudly and beaming like no one had ever seen her beam before. Theo bowed his head as he felt people at the Slytherin table pat him on the back, and catching Dasha's eye, saw her blush a beautiful pale pink colour, her freckles appearing to be darker. He grinned and tucked into his meal as food appeared before him.

The next day, Theo, after he had woken to find his trunk already packed. He quickly packed and, with his falcon on his shoulder, he left the dormitory after sadly surveying it, knowing he wouldn't be able to see it until September. Outside in the hallway, Dasha and Jai were already waiting for him when he arrived. "Where's Patrick?" he asked as he joined them. Jai shrugged. Dasha sighed sadly. "I'm gonna miss this place," she said, absentmindedly watching her butterflies flit around them. "Well, at least we're returning here in September!" said Jai optimistically. Panting heavily, Patrick ran up to them, pulling his trunk behind him, his hair spikier than usual. "Where were you?" asked Jai as they walked outside to get a carriage. "Overslept," he answered simply, pulling himself into a carriage, followed by Jai, Dasha and Theo. Surprisingly, there was plenty of space in the carriage, even though it appeared on the outside, to be small and for two people and one trunk only. As usual, the carriage moved forward immediately, driving them towards the train station, all by itself.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross, Dasha grinned. Promise that we'll write to each other," she said happily. The three of them nodded. Theo took out some parchment and wrote down his post address on it. "Send letters to me here," he said, handing it to Dasha. She handed it to Patrick and he duly wrote down his post address underneath. Dasha nodded and slipped it into her pocket. "We'll write to you," she said as they stood to leave the train. As soon as she left the train, Dasha saw her parents, standing and waiting for her. She rushed to them, beaming, and hugged them tightly. Jai ran to her parents, who were standing right behind them, and Patrick to his dad, who walked forward and shouted in an strong Irish accent, "Welcome back son!" glancing back, Dasha saw Theo patiently waiting for his parents. "Mum, Dad, come with me," she said, leading them to Theo. "Mum, Dad, this is Theo. He and Patrick saved me and Jai," she introduced, smiling widely. Mrs Bran beamed. "Thank you so much!" she said, embracing Theo. As she released him, Mr Bran offered his hand. "Thank you," he said, smiling. Theo shook his hand and grinned. "Any time," he said, pretending to be casual. Dasha hugged him as her parents laughed. "Hello, Theo! How are you?" asked a woman's voice. The group turned and faced her. "Mother! Father!" cried Theo, hugging them tightly. They beamed. The woman was tall and tanned, her hair black and her eyes dark brown. The man was pale, tall, gaunt and blonde. "Mother, Father, this is Dasha and her parents, Mr and Mrs Bran," explained Theo. Mrs Lincoln smiled. "Hello. I'm Ursula and this is my husband, Marcus. Pleased to meet you," she said, both her and her husband shaking hands with Dasha's parents. Mrs Bran grinned. "I'm Marina, and my husband is Artem," she introduced. Ursula smiled as she turned to Dasha. "You should come visit over the holidays, Dasha. Have you got our address?" she asked kindly. Dasha nodded. "I do. I'm sure we'll visit," she said glancing towards her parents, who nodded. "We will," they said. "Well, we've got to go. See you over the holidays!" said Marcus as they walked away. After Dasha and Jai wished Patrick farewell, they left King's Cross and managed to fit all their trunks into the baggage. Dasha sighed happily as she gently stroked Greywing, who was perched on her shoulder, and leaned deeper into the comfy seats.

 **The End**


End file.
